<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Invisible Stalker by s82161</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148365">An Invisible Stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s82161/pseuds/s82161'>s82161</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sly Cooper (Video Games), The Invisible Man (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Invisibility, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s82161/pseuds/s82161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Invisible Man and Sly Cooper crossover that takes place in the Invisible Man movie from 2020. Carmelita Montoya Fox escapes from her abusive cousin Rodrigo. When Rodrigo seemingly kills himself, Carmelita begins to suspect that her cousin's suicide may have been faked. When strange things start to happen around Carmelita, she suspects that Rodrigo may be invisible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sly Cooper &amp; Carmelita Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmelita Montoya Fox was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. Sleeping next to her was her cousin, Rodrigo Santiago Fox. Rodrigo was around the same age as Carmelita. He was a famous optical engineer. Rodrigo worked for Foxx's Optical Illusion, which worked mostly with optical things like contact lenses and glasses.</p><p>Rodrigo had recently built himself an invisibility suit that was outfitted with dozens of cameras. He pitched his new invisibility suit to his co-workers, who thought that the idea of an invisibility suit to be fantasy. There was nobody who would want to use the invisibility suit for anything useful. His idea was rejected by his company.</p><p>Rodrigo and Carmelita's relationship was strained. The vulpine was always abusive toward his cousin. He treated his cousin like she was nothing. The vixen cop was getting tired of her cousin treating her like this. She wanted to escape. Carmelita wanted to be free of her cousin's rule.</p><p>Carmelita woke up. She looked at her sleeping cousin. He was sleeping peacefully. The vulpine had no idea that her cousin would escape from him forever. The vixen got up from the bed. She had been living with her cousin for many months. Carmelita also had her own apartment in Paris, but she often missed her cousin and wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>So, she often switched back and forth between her apartment and Rodrigo's house. The vixen also had to balance her work time with her personal life. Carmelita silently snuck through her bedroom. She went to her cousin's closet and packed all of her belongings. Carmelita was currently dressed in a nightgown. She grabbed a grey sweatshirt and some sweatpants and went into the bathroom to change.</p><p>Once she changed into her new outfit, she went back to the bedroom closet and finished packing her belongings. Once that was done, Carmelita went into Rodrigo's security room. She shut off all of the security camera feeds so that way when her cousin woke up from his drugged up stupor, he would not see evidence of the fact that Carmelita tried to escape his house.</p><p>She then went her way outside. Once the vixen was outside, she ran away from Rodrigo's house. She was finally free from her abusive cousin. Carmelita had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. She ran up toward the fence. The blue haired vixen threw her bag over the concrete fence. It successfully made it to the other side of the fence.</p><p>Carmelita climbed up the concrete fence. She jumped over to the other side without getting herself hurt. Carmelita was waiting for her sister to come pick her up. She glanced back at her cousin's penthouse. The bedroom light suddenly turned on. She saw her sister's van pull up to the drive. The vixen wasted no time getting into the van. Carmelita Fox's sister was in the driver's seat, while her brother was in the backseat.</p><p>Carmelita's sister was named Loretta and her brother's name was Felipe. Loretta looked similar to her sister Carmelita, they both had the exact same fur color and blue hair. The only difference was that Loretta didn't have a birthmark on her muzzle and her ear wasn't pierced. That and Loretta's eyes were green.</p><p>Felipe looked like your standard anthropomorphic male fox. He had brownish-orange fur. He had blue eyes. He wore a purple Star Trek hoddie with pants, while Loretta was wearing a pink Versace T-shirt. Carmelita went into the passenger seat.</p><p>"Carmelita, what is going on? Are you okay?" Loretta asked her sister.</p><p>"I'll explain later. Just go, Loretta. Go." Carmelita said to her sister, urging her to put the van in drive and go.</p><p>All of a sudden, a vulpine ran up to the van and banged on the car window. All three foxes were terrified.</p><p>"Open the fucking door, Carmelita!" Rodrigo said to his cousin.</p><p>"What's happening?" Carmelita's brother Felipe asked.</p><p>"Open the door!" Rodrigo says to Carmelita. "I'll find you, and I'll end you!"</p><p>Carmelita's crazy cousin smashed the window. Loretta stepped on the gas and speeds away from the vulpine that was their cousin. Rodrigo was enraged that Carmelita escaped him behind his back. He looked down and saw a orange pill bottle that was full of Diazepam that Carmelita used to drug her cousin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carmelita finds out that her cousin died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmelita finds out that her cousin supposedly committed suicide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later. Paris, France. Felipe Fox's household.</p><p>It had been two weeks since Carmelita Montoya Fox had escaped from her abusive cousin Rodrigo. The vixen had been living with her brother Felipe for the past 2 weeks. She was still afraid of Rodrigo, she was afraid that Rodrigo might be following her. She still kept her job at Interpol. She still had an animosity towards Sly Cooper. Felipe was happy to have his vixen sister living with him.</p><p>Though it was awkward at first, the vulpine eventually grew fond of Carmelita living with him. It was clear that what Rodrigo did to Carmelita was terrible and devastating. Felipe wanted to be there to comfort his sister, in case if her cousin Rodrigo came after her.</p><p>Carmelita was sitting in a chair, watching the window. She had been a recluse for two weeks now. The vixen was afraid of leaving her brother's house. Carmelita rarely went outside, for fear that Rodrigo might be watching her. Her brother was starting to get concerned over Carmelita's mental health and well being. This wasn't like Carmelita Fox. Carmelita Montoya Fox was an Interpol agent, not a scared six year old child. She gets up to go get the mail.</p><p>The vixen goes through the front door of the house. She walks very fast toward the mailbox. But, just the very thought of her cousin brings her running back toward the house. She closes the door. Felipe is sitting at the dining room table. He is very concerned about Carmelita's health and well being. It pained him to see his sister like this.</p><p>"Carmelita. What's wrong with you?" Felipe asked his sister. "You can't even go as far as the mailbox. That's concerning."</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about the possibility of my cousin being out there, following me." Carmelita said to her brother. "It's like he's watching my every move."</p><p>"Please stop talking about Rodrigo." Felipe said to Carmelita. "I know it may be hard for you to comprehend, but your cousin is not following you. He probably is hanging around with some other woman. Probably he's forgotten about you."</p><p>"Maybe you're right, Felipe." the vixen said. "Maybe Rodrigo has forgotten about me and moved on to another woman."</p><p>"Right, and besides you've got plenty of family members to hang around with." Felipe said. "You've got me, your sister Loretta and Mom and Dad. We would all protect you from danger, no matter what."</p><p>All of sudden, there was a knock on the front door. Felipe got up from the table to answer the door. Carmelita sat there at the dining room table in silence. A young male fox walked into the dining room. The young fox was eleven years old. His name was Justin. Justin was Carmelita's nephew and Felipe's son. Justin's mother, Alexa visited the house every now and then. Alexa and Felipe were divorced at the moment. Justin had red orange fur. He had brown eyes, like his aunt Carmelita. He liked his aunt Carmelita, not only because of her Interpol job, but because she was a cool aunt. Carmelita could be charming and nice and funny at times, which was something that a lot of people didn't know about her. Everyone thought that Carmelita was this angry police detective who was incapable of feeling happy or enjoyment, which was false. Carmelita was quite capable of being happy and nice to people. Just because she was a cop, that didn't mean that Carmelita couldn't act happy or nice towards other people.</p><p>"Hi, Auntie Carm." Justin said to his vixen aunt.</p><p>"Hi, Justin." Carmelita said to her nephew.</p><p>"How's life been going for you, Auntie Carm?" the young tod asked his aunt.</p><p>"Life's been good for me so far, Justin." Carmelita said to Justin.</p><p>Felipe came back with his other sister Loretta, who wore a grey gym shirt with black shorts. She was happy to see Carmelita. Carmelita however, wasn't too thrilled about seeing her sister.</p><p>"This is not fair!" Carmelita said to her sister. "I specifically told you not to come here! Rodrigo knows where you live! He'll follow you!"</p><p>"Yes, well, I have some news for you." Loretta said to Carmelita.</p><p>"There is no news that will justify this!" Carmelita said to her sister. She was freaking out about her cousin Rodrigo, always fearing that he would go after her and her family.</p><p>"I have a plan to get rid of Rodrigo." Carmelita said to Loretta. "And, I need you to go along with my plan and not be in control for one second."</p><p>"I'm not trying to control you, Carmelita." Loretta said. "I'm here to tell you that Rodrigo is dead."</p><p>"What?" Carmelita asked incredulously to her sister, unable to believe what she had heard about her cousin.</p><p>Loretta handed her phone to Carmelita. On the phone was an article stating that fellow optical engineer, Rodrigo Santiago Fox had killed himself in a secluded hotel room. All three foxes looked at the article in shock and disbelief. Carmelita felt somewhat relieved at the fact that her cousin Rodrigo wasn't there to terrorize her anymore. She was free from her cousin's grasp at last.</p><p>"It just doesn't make any sense," Carmelita said in disbelief, still unable to believe the fact that her crazy cousin Rodrigo had committed suicide. "He was in complete control of every aspect of my life. He controlled how I looked, what i wore, and what I ate. And, eventually, Rodrigo controlled what I thought. If I thought about anything that he didn't like, he'd..."</p><p>"He'd what hit you." Loretta asked her sister.</p><p>The orange vixen bursted into tears as she nodded he head yes. Felipe, Loretta and Justin felt bad for Carmelita. They couldn't have imagined what Carmelita must've gotten through living with her cousin Rodrigo.</p><p>"It's okay, sis." Felipe consoled his vixen sister. "You still have a family that loves and cares about you. You still have me, your nephew Justin and Loretta to love and protect you."</p><p>Carmelita cried into her brother's clothes, the vulpine hugging her and consoling her. Loretta handed the vixen a letter that withheld Rodrigo's inheritance. Carmelita looked at the paper once she stopped crying. The letter was from Rodrigo's brother Diego Rivera Fox.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sly meets his mother after several years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sly Cooper meets his mother for the first time since he was a little kid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the city of Paris, a female raccoon was walking the streets. She had brown fur, with a natural furred mask around her eyes. The brown female raccoon had curly black hair. She was wearing a teal Calvin Klein shirt with jeans. She wore Reebok sneakers on her feet. Her name was Kathryn Cooper. She was Sly Cooper's mother. She was the only other sole survivor of the Fiendish Five attack that killed her husband Connor, besides Sly. She managed to run through the back door of her house and she kept running. 2 out the 5 Fiendish Five members chased after Kathy. She had to break into a basement of a random person's house to evade Muggshot and Mz. Ruby.</p><p>Muggshot and Mz. Ruby didn't want to invade the house of a random family, as they knew that if they did, the family would most likely kick their asses. So, they decided not to pursue Kathy. In the aftermath of the Fiendish Five attack on the Cooper house, Kathy moved away from France. Interpol questioned the female raccoon about who attacked her husband. She said that she didn't knew who attacked her husband. Kathy said that there was five people who attacked her husband. The police let Kathy go. She was considering taking her son Sly with her, but she was afraid that if she took Sly, The Fiendish Five would follow her and try and to attack her. So, she moved to the United States and she met a wealthy wolf man named Johnny Hark.</p><p>Kathy married the wolf and had several children with him. Many years later, when Sly and his gang defeated The Fiendish Five and Clockwerk, Kathy got wind of it and tried to convince her new husband and her children to go from North Carolina in the United States to Paris, France to visit her son. Her husband was reluctant at first to have his entire family travel to Paris, France to meet their son. Upon learning about Connor Cooper's family past of thieving, he was intrigued and they decided to move to Paris, France to meet her son Sly.</p><p>Here Kathy was 3 years later, finally meeting her son and her friends with her family for the first time in 14 years. She walked alongside her family. Johnny, their 8 year old daughter Lucy and 14 year old son Conway walked alongside Kathy. They saw the Cooper Gang hideout, which looked like an old abandoned home. The exterior of the house looked really old, like as if nobody had lived there in several years. The Hark family had serious doubts that Kathy's old son and his gang of friends even lived in the house. They walked up to the property of the Cooper Gang hideout.</p><p>Kathy Hark was nervous. What if Sly and his friends didn't live here? What if they didn't recognize Kathy and her family? The female raccoon walked up to the front door of the hideout. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door of the hideout opened. A grey male raccoon stood in the doorway. The raccoon wore all blue clothing, a blue hat, blue shirt, and blue boots. He had a black donimo mask over his brown eyes.</p><p>"Hi Sly, It's your mother." Kathy said to her son. "Do you remember me?"</p><p>Sly immediately freaked out. He couldn't believe that a random woman and her family just showed up to his gang's hideout and declared that she was his mother. Sly's family was dead, at least that was what he thought.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sly said. "You're not my mother. My mother died when I was eight years old along with my father."</p><p>"Yes I am your mother, Sly." the female raccoon said to her son. "I've been thinking about you nonstop for 14 years."</p><p>"If you're really my mother, prove it." Sly said to the woman. "Tell me something that only a Cooper would know."</p><p>"I gave you your cane on your seventh birthday." Kathy said to Sly. "And, the Thievius Raccoonus was always hidden behind a safe behind a family picture of your father and me."</p><p>Sly's jaw dropped in surprise upon hearing what the female raccoon said. Only a true member of the Cooper Clan knew about their canes and the Thievius Raccoonus. Nobody else on Earth could've have known that. This only meant one thing: the female raccoon standing in front of Sly was in fact his mother. It had to be.</p><p>"Mom!" Sly said excitedly. "Oh my god! I thought you were dead alongside my father the night the Fiendish Five attacked our house."</p><p>"I escaped the Fiendish Five." Kathy said. "I had to run away from you in order to avoid the Fiendish Five from coming back to kill me."</p><p>Sly was elated and excited to see his mother after he previously thinking that the Fiendish Five killed her. Sly let his mother and her family into his hideout. Kathy looked at the hippo and turtle in shock. Bentley and Murray were equally surprised when they found out that Sly's mother was still alive after all these years. Sly introduced his friends to her mother and her new family. They then spent a lot of time talking to each other. Little did they know that 2 invisible figures were watching the Cooper Gang and Kathy's family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rodrigo and Diego kill Winthrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two invisible foxes, Rodrigo and Diego Fox drug and kill Interpol Detective Winthrop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmelita Montoya Fox was hard at work at her Interpol job, which was looking over files and such. She was always hard at work in Interpol. Carmelita was one of Interpol's highest rankest police officer. She was so good, she deserved a medal. She was looking after a couple of documents. Carmelita was working when there was a knock on her office door. She got up from her seat and answered it. It was her partner, Detective Winthrop. Winthrop was a male purple furred weasel that had worked for Interpol for many years. He was a tough detective. Winthrop often had the hots for Carmelita, but unfortunately, Carmelita was far too busy with her police work to ever pay attention to Winthrop.</p><p>"Hi, Carmelita." Winthrop said to the vixen. "I got a case for you to handle. There's this 15 year old kid from Detroit, Michigan in the United States that claims to be working for the FBI as their informant. I want you to travel to Detroit and investigate the 15 year old. His name is Richard Wershe Jr."</p><p>"Why would I want to go to Detroit Michigan to interrogate a 15 year old kid?" Carmelita asked Winthrop. "I feel perfectly safe deal with criminal activities here in Paris, France."</p><p>"But this is a federal problem." Winthrop said to Carmelita. "There is a fifteen year old kid working for the FBI. That's not normal. The FBI doesn't hire teenagers to do their dirty work. That's impossible."</p><p>"You're right. The FBI hiring a fifteen year old kid as an informant is impossible." Carmelita said. "Why would the FBI want to hire a fifteen year old boy to be their informant for? That makes no sense."</p><p>"I know." Winthrop said. "That's why Barkley tasked you to investigate it. A couple of Interpol agents are already on the investigation of White Boy Rick."</p><p>"Ok. I'll call the FBI and ask them why they hired a teenager to be their informant." Carmelita said.</p><p>"Ok." Winthrop said. He went back to his office.</p><p>While Winthrop was talking to Carmelita in her office, 2 invisible figures picked the lock of the door of Winthrop's office. They were Rodrigo Santiago Fox and Diego Rivera Fox. They were Carmelita Fox's cousins. They were going to poison Interpol's Detective Winthrop. They hated Winthrop with a burning passion. Rodrigo and Diego had been spying on Winthrop and his family for many months. They knew where he lived. Before they left, he cremated all of Winthrop's entire family, his uncles and aunts, cousins, his wife (they eventually had to stab her 59 times when she refused to be cremated), and his children were all cremated in a large furnace.</p><p>They drugged all of Winthrop's family members with percocets, and Valium before they were cremated. That's how much they hated Winthrop and his family. Winthrop had no idea that his entire family line was wiped clean from existence and that he was the last Winthrop alive. He was about to be drugged with Diazepam.</p><p>Rodrigo and Diego entered Winthrop's office. They broke a bunch of Diazepam tablets and dissolved them into his coffee. The two vulpines were wearing invisibility suits that covered their entire bodies except their tails. The invisibility suits made anybody who wore them completely invisible. Nobody could see them.</p><p>Rodrigo and Diego left Winthrop's office. They watched as the purple weasel entered his office. He sat down in his chair, continuing to do his detective work. Eventually, he took a sip of his coffee. Winthrop immediately felt funny. He felt light headed and weak. He tried to stand up and walk but he immediately collapsed on the floor. The two invisible foxes then took hold of Winthrop's unconscious body. Rodrigo wrote a little note for Barkley to see to frame Carmelita into killing Winthrop. He set the note by Winthrop's desk. The two invisible foxes then instantly teleported to a cliff side. Rodrigo poured Vaseline all over Winthrop's body.</p><p>They bound and gagged Winthrop. He was still unconscious. They lit a match and set Winthrop's entire body on fire. Rodrigo and Diego threw the purple weasel off the cliff to his death 300 feet below. The 2 foxes laughed like hyenas as Winthrop's body fell fast down the cliff side before hitting the pavement. He was burnt to a crisp. Winthrop was the last of his kind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>